The present invention relates generally to network information recording systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to network video recording systems and methods for use with public or private transportation systems, such airplanes, trains, subways, ships and the like.
In the past, flight recorders have been used in airplanes and other aircraft to record specific parameters related to flight conditions, such as heading, altitude, and airspeed. Flight recorders are commonly referred to as “black boxes.” The information contained in the black boxes may be essential to determine the cause of a fault or a failure in an airplane. Thus, over time, the sophistication and ruggedness of black boxes has greatly increased.
For example, early black boxes used magnetic tape to record cockpit voice communications. However, the magnetic tapes used to record analog or digital information can require complex fire and crash protection measures. Solid state flight data recorders were introduced to minimize this problem. Also, solid state components often permit easier and faster data retrieval than magnetic tape systems.
Newer black box systems have attempted to record and store video images based upon data received from externally or internally placed cameras. However, it is difficult to handle data input from a number of different sources and to enable real time control or processing of the data in a mobile environment.
Another problem that arises with the use of video cameras on airplanes and the like is that it is difficult to provide secure, real time video information to ground controllers while traveling. Furthermore, black box systems are often highly customized configurations set up for a specific type of airplane. It is thus desirable to provide a more flexible approach that can be used with different types of aircraft, as well as with trains, ships and other transportation systems. Therefore, a need exists for improved data recording and processing systems to address these and other problems.